Barracuda
Overview Barracuda is an Archvillain who serves as Captain Mako's lackey in the Arachnos faction. Heroes may face her in the following missions: * Capture Dr. Aeon, during the Statesman Task Force, as an Archvillain. Villains find her in the following missions. * Take the fight to 'Metal Shift' mission from Diviner Maros (Levels 25-29), as an Elite Boss and an Ally. * Destroy Shaper Cult mission from Diviner Maros (Levels 25-29), as an Archvillain and an Enemy. * Form Strike Force mission during Operative Renault's Strike Force (Levels 25-30), as an Elite Boss and an Ally. * Retrieve Weapons mission during Operative Renault's Strike Force (Levels 25-30), as an Archvillain and an Enemy. * Defeat Barracuda to get Mako's attention mission from Scirocco (Levels 40-44) Description A former treasure hunter, Kelli Forston was infected by mysterious creatures known as the Coralax. What she found in the briny deep remains a mystery, but it turned her heart as dark and cold as the depths. In combat, she is almost as quick and savage as her bloodthirtsy mentor, Captain Mako. Quotes During the Take the fight to "Metal Shift" mission, she can be found fighting members of a strange Freakshow cult: Freakshow minion: Why are you not one of us? Barracuda: I'll rip you fools apart. Freakshow Tank: We will take you to the Holy One. He shall convince you. (agroed) Freakshow minion: Villain! The unclean one! Attack! Barracuda: You want first shot at them, Villain? Go for it. (once free) Barracuda: I've heard of you, Villain. Care to help me take down these Freaks Cultists? Ambush: Freakshow minion: Villain has joined forces with Barracuda! During the Destroy Shaper Cult mission: Combat start: I thought I warned you not to interfere me, Villain. At 75% Life: You're really making yourself a problem. At 50% Life: I won't hold back any longer! At 25% Life: Why are you doing this? I have to know what they did to me! Defeated: Why didn't... you just... let me... find the truth... During the Form Task Force in the Operative Renault's Strike Force, she's found captured by Longbow troops: Once free: We need to find our way to an ancient portal deep within these caves! At the portal: This portal doesen't lead to the temple! What a waste of time! Longbow is on my trail, so I need Strike Force Name to cause a distraction so I can shake them. Head over to Agincourt in the Nerva Archipelago and start taking down some of their Longbow troops! Meet up with Operative Renault when you're done for further instructions. If lost: Strike Force Name! Where did you go? During the Retrieve weapons mission: This time she will ambush the players in a cutscene where she will adress an ambush of Arachnos troops: During the Capture Dr. Aeon mission: Before combat: I don't see the point of this. Aeon's perfectly safe inside his force-field. Combat start: Let's get this over with. At 75% Life: Just stop living already! At 50% Life: You stupid idiots! I hate all of you! At 25% Life: Why couldn't you all just die? Defeated: I never wanted to do this anyway. After defeating a player: This isn't personal. I really don't care about any of this. See Also * Barracuda's Arachnos profile for a list of her powers Category:ArchvillainsCategory:NPC Allies